The beating of a dead mans heart
by Epicstories
Summary: Wills POV aboard the Flying Dutchmen. Nine years of service and it's almost time for his reunion with Elizabeth, but will she be there? Bad summary WillXElizabeth rated T just for safety, but it's mostly k
1. Chapter 1

I remember it hurt, watching her hurt. Even though we only spoke maybe once a week or twice a month I understood her. She did save my life when we were 12 and we grew to be good friends. But know since were older it's different. It's not proper, I knew this day was coming I just didn't want to admit it. I William Turner was in love with Elizabeth Swann. Did she know it? No.

I knocked on the door to the Swann household and waited for one of the many maids to answer. "Ah Will me boy! Come in! Come in!" Smiled . We'd known each other since I first came to Port Royal, and we've kept each other company threw the years. "I suppose you have the order for Governor Swann?" I asked eyeing towards the sword box in my hands. "Your curiosity is correct" I chuckled and placed the box down on the table in the center of the entrance of the house. "I'll go get the governor for you" he smiled and left me to myself.

I looked around the home of which Elizabeth grew up in and remembered the days when I'd be over here everyday keeping the governors daughter company. But my day dreaming came to an end when I heard a bickering coming from up the stairs.

"Father please you don't understand!" She shouted. "My dear it's for your own good" he pleaded. "No. I won't allow it! I'm sorry Father, but I can't marry him! I don't love him!" She replied. "But Elizabeth it's not about love it's for support!" "Ugggg" she moaned slamming the door open and stomping down the stairs. "Elizabeth! You can not treat me like this" he demanded.

I watched as an angel came down to my level. Her lips pouted, eyes pointed down towards her feet. "Ahem" I managed to choke out. "Oh Will!" Her face changed into a wide grin and eyes full of hope. " " I bowed. "How many times do I have to tell you please call me Elizabeth" she teased. "At least once more " I smiled. "Will I see you have my order" interrupted his voice. "Oh yes Governor Swann, right on time as commanded" I transferred my attention to her father and proceeded to my work.

"Will!"

"Will! Wake up!"

I woke to Bootstrap pouring a bucket of sea water onto my head. "What was that for!" I shouted sitting up from my slumber. "You were talking in your sleep about Elizabeth" he frowned. I placed my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. "Crew needs you on deck in 5 minutes" he explained and left my quarters. It's been 9 years without her. Nine long years.

I don't know how I've gone this long honestly. I've not heard from her nor have I seen my wife in what seems like forever. She could have ended up with another man started a family, or she's going through the same torture as I am waiting for the day to come to meet me on that island. The island that started it all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will" she cried into my shoulder. "It's alright" I assured her. "Well we only have one day, we need to take advantage of it" I smiled trying to stay strong for her. She pulled away and looked at me. "Say it again" "we need to take advantage of it?" I teased. "No" she sobbed a laugh. " I love you" I whispered stroking the tears off her checks. "I love you so much Will" she smiled tears flowing from her eyes. She was a strong woman, I'd only seen her cry twice and right now she was balling.

"Can you keep it safe?" I asked handing the box that held my heart to her. "Yes" she promised. "It's always been yours" I explained. Her eyes were filled with love and sorrow.

"Cap'n!"

"Cap'n! There's a wrecked ship on the starboard side!" Shouted a crew member.

I shook from the memory and transferred to the wreaked ship. "Do you fear death?" I asked a question I said far too much. "Then you may join my crew" I explained and helped the men on to the Flying Dutchmen.

I sat down in my quarters and looked at the knife my father had given to me that created the nasty scar where my heart should be.

"No... No..." She whispered tears slowly streaming down her face. I felt her warm hands lifting my head up trying to keep me alive. "Your alright" she stated but I knew it wasn't true. "Jack help him" she begged. All was blurry and cold. She held onto my free hand and wrapped it tightly around the dagger. And with little strength I had left she helped me pierce the heart of Davy Jones.

"Will!" She cried as Davy fell from the ship into the depths below. Jack somehow managed to Rangel her off the ship that was returning to its fortress, to the bottom of the sea flip side up.i watched as my love left me and not by choice to the Flying Dutchmen.

"Cap'n?"

"Captain are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, go back to work" I explained then laid back in my chair. "Elizabeth" I whispered trying to make it like she was with me. Somehow thinking she'd answer. She didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

(All rights are to Disney and the POTC writers, I did not write this part of the movie but I did explain it)

"Elizabeth!" She spun around facing me. The war going on around us we had completely shut out. "Will you marry me?" I asked. She stared at me in confusion. As we parted to defeat one of Davy Jones men she replied. "I don't think nows the best time" I killed another creature, "now may be the only time!" The battle continued until we joined hands again.

"I love you" the war interrupted and we were forced to part and attack. I took her hand "I've made my choice what's yours?" I watched as her eyes were deciding. I dint really know what she might say. "Barbossa!" She yelled. Well out of all things I didn't except her to say that.

She turned to her right, "marry us!" "I'm a little busy at the moment!" He yelled. "Barbossa now!" I justified killing the next person that came up to me. "Fine then!"

I took Elizabeth and wrapped my arms around her. "Dearly beloved we be gathered here today" he continued as Elizabeth and I made our way around the mass avoiding to fight.

"Elizabeth Swann do you take me to be your husband?" I asked holding onto her hands. "I do!" She smiled over joyed. I haven't seen that smile in ages. "Great!"

Interrupted once again we spun around the deck fighting the sea monsters. I reached for her hand with my free one as she asked. "Will Turner do you take me, to be your wife?!" We spun around sword fighting the next unlucky monster. Still holding hands we switched sides. "In sickness and in health, with health being the less likely!" She managed to get out before she once again spun into another attack. But before any other interruption I gripped onto her waist and pulled her in close next to me. "I do"

"As captain I know pronounce you!" Barbossa screamed. Elizabeth and I continued to battle it out on deck with whomever came closer. "You may kiss!" Barbossa pulled out his gun and shot the unlucky monster. While he Snickered I pulled Elizabeth in for a kiss to be once again interrupted by a port Royal Navy soldier. "You may kiss!" Barbossa declared. Elizabeth and I both spun around to our next attacker which just happened to be our selves.

"Just Kiss!" Barbossa finale declared. I went up and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and pulled her closer kissing her like I had never before. I had waited for this moment to call her my wife since the day she saved me. It felt like the war around us was over and we were safe in each other's arms. And as the bombs around us blew and the waves crashed we zoned them all out just to enjoy each others presence.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM! "Captain Turner the ship is under attack!" Yelled Bootstrap. I quickly existed my quarters to find my ship was under attack. This had never happened before in all my years of service. No one dared to go up against the non living ghost ship. I made my way up to the mass and took hold of the wheel. "Hold your fire!" I yelled to the crew.

"Who's ship would be challenging the Flying Dutchmen!" I declared. "It's the Black Pearl Cap'n" a crew member explained. I chuckled and went to port side overlooking where the Black Pearl lied. And there he was Jack Sparrow himself on the wheel looking at his compass. "Oh William me boy!" Jack swaggered. "I'll be aboard the Pearl, notify me if any wreaks occur" I explained. "I leave my first mate Bootstrap in charge!" I yelled to the crew them transferred to the Pearl.

"Oh God!" Jack swirled back. "I'm not used to your special immortal powers eunuch" Jack made his way past me down the steps. "Well only one could think your an eunuch now because as you can see eunuch's can't have children. Ain't that right me boy?" Jack explained rum bottle in hand. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"That would be correct? how are you Jack?" I asked. "It's been 9 years am I correct?" "yes, yes it has but you see I'm immortal so I stopped counting me boy" Jack continued to swagger down his ship until he lead me to his quarters.

"So you have only a few months before you can see dear Lizzy?" Jack asked. "3 weeks actually" I stated. "Ah well I'm doing your boy a favor then" Jack chuckled. I raised an eye brow, "how is Elizabeth?" I asked. "Busy being Pirate king I assume. She actually is off on duty now so I took William on an adventure as he calls it" Jack swirled his bottle of rum.

"William? Jack I think you've had 7 more rums than usual am I correct?" "Oh that's right! You haven't spoken to Lizzy in almost ten years!" Jack chuckled drunk as one could be. "That's kind of the curse Jack, what are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes and waited for his answer.

"Lizzy has a son" Jack chugged a dose of rum and sat up. "She remarried" I whispered. I hadn't thought she'd get married I didn't want to really face the truth. "Nah, it's your son William Turner the 3rd" Jack held the empty bottle of rum above his head and waited for the last drop. "I have a son, that's impossible" "well you see Will me boy once you do it with yer girl she gets pregnant. I'm not gonna explain the birds and the bees to ya!" He yelled.

But we only did it once, I didn't even think it was possible. "Uncle Jack!" Yelled a voice. "I'm in here" Jack snarled. "Uncle Jack the crew wants you on deck" I turned around to face a young boy. "Oh William, meet yer father" Jack explained leaving the small boy in his quarters with me. I stood up from my seat looking at the boy. He resembled a younger me in multiple ways. But he reminded me so much of Elizabeth.

"Your my father?" He asked. "I guess so" I shrugged. "Your Will Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchmen?" The boy asked. "Correct" "your my father!" He cried. The young lad ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. "How old are you?" I asked."nine and a half" he replied. I suppose that would be correct, I have a son. I hugged him not sure how to react.

All these years he had been growing up and I didn't even know he existed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you" I watched as Elizabeth stood by Norington and her father. "I love you" I declared. Her eyes grew large. I whipped away pushing through the crowd to get to Jack. It was my duty to rescue him.

"Will! Oh excuse me Captain Turner" Jack Mocked stepping into his quarters. "Yes Sparrow?" I moaned. "I forgot the reason why I came to you it 'twas to deliver this message to yer" Jack swaggered handing Will a bottle of Rum.

"Are you telling me to drink up?" "Me hearties yo ho!" Sang the younger William. The two men chuckled and asked the boy to step out of the captains quarters. "Not exactly, it's a letter from Lizzie" Jack hummed. My eyes grew wide. "Elizabeth wrote this?" I whispered clutching onto the bottle. "In the blood mate" ignoring Jack Will took the bottle and shook the paper folded inside out, Slipping it into his pocket.

"Before I leave to return to my duties I must speak to William" I explained. "See you in 3 weeks Jack" I twitched a smile then closed the door behind me.

I walked out onto the deck to find my son leaning against the rail of the pearl. Up on his tippie toes trying to get a glimpse of his fathers ghost ship. "Would you like to come aboard?" I asked. The boy spun around and looked up at me. "Would I be allowed sir?" He begged. "I don't see why not, you are my son" I smiled. Seeing this as a chance to impress his father, William decided he would show off some of his piracy skills.

He climbed up on top of the rail of the ship and held onto some rope. "I'll meet you on the other side?" I chuckled. "Aye!" William replied. I used my powers to teleport across to the Dutchmen waiting for my son to come aboard. I watched as he flew across landing perfectly on the Dutchmen's deck. "I'm impressed" I complemented shaking the boys hair. "I'd like you to meet someone" I explained walking to the wheel.

"Oh Will your back, ready to set sail?" Bootstrap asked. "Not quite" I interrupted. William walked out from behind me and stood in front of BootStrap. "It would seem that you have a grandson" I explained. "William Turner the third, nice to meet you sir" the younger boy held his hand out. "No need for that me boy!" Bootstrap laughed hugging his first Grandson. "How's your mother?" I asked.

"She's doing well, she can't wait to see you" William explained. "She would have come with us but she had to go to the colonies to meet a new member of the Brethren Court. Mum told me it was too dangerous for me to go but I think I could have handled it." "You are defiantly your mothers son" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there William" I crouched down next to my son. "It's alright I understand you have a duty. Mama tells me stories about you all the time! I want to be just like you when I grow up!" William stood up straight and stuck his chest out. "Well how are your sword fighting skills?" I smiled. "Wellllll I actually don't know how to use a sword. Mum and Uncle Jack said maybe you could teach me because your the best swordsman in the Caribbean!"

"Well I don't see why not? But I think your mother is a much better swordsman then me" "mama said that she leaned it all from you" William replied.

"Well do you think you can wait a few weeks my duty isn't quite finished yet" I frowned placing a hand on Williams shoulder. "Of corse, I understand" William whispered. I hugged the boy that was my son. "I love you father" " I love you too, take care of your mother for me aye?" "Aye!" William cheered breaking the embrace. "Good bye Grandpa" William hugged Bootstrap then was flying across the ocean on a piece of rope returning to the Pearl.

I watched as the ship sailed away with my son on it. And I could barely make out him waving. I smiled, just 3 more weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

(I do not own this scene of POTC all rights to Disney. I just explained it)

"Your the one there hunting" I paused "the pirate!" "You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" He asked. "I make a point at avoiding everything involving pirates" I spat. "Well then it would be ashamed to put a black mark on your record, if you excuse me" he turned to the door of the smithy.

I grabbed a sword and went straight for his face, pausing just an inch away. "Do you think that's wise boy?" He hummed. "Crossing blades with a pirate? "You threatened " I narrowed my eyes.

"Only a little" he mocked scraping my blade with his. Our swords began to clink back and forth."you know what your doing I'll give you that, excellent form" he commented. "But how's your footwork? If I step here... Very good. And now I step again. Ciao" he grinned working his way up to the front door. I threw my sword across the room sticking it right in the handle of the door, a centimeter away from his face.

Trying to get the blade out the scum of a pirate shook it but it refused to loosen. "That is a wonderful trick" he commented leaving the blade behind. "Except once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon" the pirates rotten teeth revealed into a grin. Turning to the furnace I picked up a blade, still hot at the tip. The fight continued, us crossing blades back and forth. Losing my sword once again I picked up another and continued this duel.

"Who makes all these?" He moaned. "I do!" I declared "and I practice with them 3 hours a day" "you need to find your self a girl mate" the pirate mocked. "Or perhaps the reason you practice 3 hours a day is you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing such person." He paused disgusted "your not a eunuch are you?" "I practice 3 hours a day so that when I met a pirate, I can kill it!" I declared.

*Clank*

*clank*

"Captain there's a fight on deck" yelled a crew member. I stood from my desk and existed my quarters. "Aye! You! What seems to be the problem here?" I yelled separating the two men. "Sorry cap'n we'll be getting back to work now" the men dispersed and went back to there jobs. "Ship wreak on the Starboard side!" Yelled Bootstrap. "Lower the boats, bring all survivors to me!" I explained. "What is the ships name?" I asked taking my place at the wheel. "Will" Bootstrap whispered. "What?" I turned around to see all the men to be Chinese in the row boats. I paced down the steps of the Dutchmen, as all the men came aboard. "What ship was this?" I asked my voice deep and straight forward. "The Empresses Captain" the man cried. "Where is your captain?" I demanded. "I'm not sure, I don't know if she made it" they whispered. "Elizabeth" I mouthed over looking the wreckage.

Avoiding my duty I ran to my quarters. "Captain the souls!" Yelled Bootstrap unaware of the situation. I slammed the door shut and covered my ears. "Calypso! Is this some kind of a trick! A test!" I yelled pacing back and forth. "I have served my duty for almost ten years and the one thing that keeps me going to do it you take away 3 weeks before I return!" I screamed. I knew she probably wasn't listening but I needed to let it out. "Why you! You sea witch! Your a monster!" I hit the wall multiple times refusing to seek the truth. Elizabeth was gone. She had no unfinished business of corse she went to Heaven. "Elizabeth" I cried "my Elizabeth"


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at my desk, face down. "Elizabeth" I murmured multiply times. A soft knock came from the door. "Will?" A hushed voice said. BootStrap came in and sat in the chair placed in front of me. "You need to ferry the souls" he explained. "I don't care" "but in order to finish your duty you must, don't you want to see Elizabeth-" "She's dead!" I shouted. "Her ship was the empresses, she was the captain! The captain did not make it! She's dead!" I paused "she's, she's dead" I moped falling to the floor.

"Will-" "go" "Will I know that-" "go! I said go!" I shouted. Bootstrap looked at his son, then left his quarters.

The souls that had been on the empresses stood by the railing. "You" he declared pointing to one of the crew members. "Where is your captain" BootStrap ordered. "I don't think she survived" the man shivered. "Where were you coming from?" Bootstrap asked. "Tortuga" the crew answered. "But Elizabeth was coming from the colonies, William said" "Elizabeth? Captain Turner was on Barbossas ship, the sea wench" explained a crew member. "Then she's alive!" BootStrap was over joyed. "Then who was your captain?" He asked. "Mistress Ching" they harmonized.

Bootstrap ran to Wills quarters and threw open the door. "Father haven't I told you already leave me alone!" He shouted. "She's alive! Elizabeth was on Barbossas ship! Not the empress! Unfortunately Mistress Ching died-" "Elizabeth! She's alright!" I jumped out of my chair and practically fell over. I ran over and hugged my father. "She's alive" Bootstrap whispered. "Now go finish your duty" he pushed Will off of him and out the door.

"Tell me, do you fear death?" I asked and for once I was happy about it because my wife wasn't amongst them. The men shook there heads. "Then I shall ferry you to the other side" I smiled and went back to my quarters. In now two weeks I'd be returning to my son and beautiful wife, my Elizabeth.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me. We pillage we plunder we don't get a hoot drunk up me 'earties yo ho!" I sang. I looked up at the maps and smiled. I quickly paced to the deck. "Aye! Change corse were headed to the island!" I cheered. "Aye!" Yelled the crew. I smiled and went to the helm of my vessel. Soon I'd be back with my family. I'd waited ten long years and today I was on my way home. And not for one day. Well I hope. But Elizabeth would never do that plus I heard about her only three weeks ago. I never doubted her though.

"Wait a minute!" I whispered. I ran to my quarters and found a pair of trousers that I'd worn in the past three weeks. Still the not from Elizabeth was sitting in the pocket. "I can't believe I forgot about this" I grinned unrolling the paper.

Dearest Will,

As you see I hope you met our son. He reminds me so much of you. And not just by his physical appearance. Only a few more weeks till you return and my darling you have no idea how ready I am to see you. I have told William all about you and he is probably going to ask you a thousand questions so get ready. I love you so much, and I hope you know this. But in a number of days I'll be waiting for you on that island, and don't even doubt it! Because I love you William Turner, more than I can explain on this tiny piece of paper. I wish you the best and I can't wait to reunite with you.

Much love,

Elizabeth Turner

I traced my fingers where she signed her name.

Elizabeth Turner

My wife.

XXXXXXAUTHORS NOTEXXXXXXXX

Hey guys sorry this chapter was kinda boring, but I'll have new Chapters up in the next twenty four hours! Also tell me what I should add or maybe what you might like to happen. Also how is it leave a comment! I do read them all :) thanks for all the support!?


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth's POV

"2 long weeks with out me boy!" I yelled as the younger spitting image of my husband ran closer. "Mummy!" He cheered hugging my side. I bent down to speak closer. "I missed you, and it seems you've even grown!" I smiled shaking my fingers through his hair. "Yes well Lizzie the boy made it back alive, shall I have my prize?" Jack hummed.

"Of corse Jack Sparrow" I rolled my eyes glancing into my bag for his reward. "That would be Captain! Jack Sparrow. Lizzie you think you'd have it by now" he moaned. "Your reward CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" I announced handing him a bottle of rum. "The finest in the Colonies I've been told" I smugly grinned.

"Mmmmmm rum" Jack whispered opening the bottle and taking a big gulp. "Mum guess what!" William jumped barely knocking the captain over. "Yes, love?" I chuckled as Jack began to choke. "We met Father!" He smiled. He began to tell me of his introduction to his meeting, jumping up and down filled with joy. "Hang on. How did you meet your father?" I asked eyeing the bloody pirate on my right.

"Well you see, William and I came across a ship and I decided to attack! And turns out lover boy just happened to be the captain of that vessel. So we had a meeting. Savvy?" Jack remarked taking another dose of rum. "Give me that!" I gritted through my teeth. "Aye!" Jack complained.

"You mean to tell me after almost ten years I could have just met Will out in the water!" I shouted. "Yes as it would seem, he just couldn't step on land. Which would be underneath us at the moment." Jack swaggered taking the bottle of rum back. "Well I should have known this, lets see 9 years ago!" I paced back and forth aggravated with the captain. "Just one more week Mum" a shy voice crept.

I took a deep breathe and looked at my son. "Your right William. One more week" I smiled taking his hand. "Come on, you have to tell me all about your father" I cheered walking towards the entrance to shipwreck cove. "Oi! Wait up!" Jack scurried along.

After Will started his duty on the Dutchmen I returned to Shipwreck cove and decided to make birth here with the Empress and begin my duties of Pirate king. Only to discover weeks later I was pregnant. Over joyed I was, yes. But Will would not be able to see his child for another nine years. Captain Teague keeper of the code and Jacks father helped me out and was pretty much my father figure after my own fathers passing. Jack came by when ever he could or when ever he wasn't in Tortuga.

Once I did give birth it was a little boy and I just had to give him a strong name. William Jonathan Turner the third. And a strong name to live up to.

William grew up with pirates of corse, with both his parents being captains of there own ship. But he was practically known all over. He was the son of the captain of the Flying Dutchmen and pirate king! Everyone knew how brave he was and how much potential he had. And that one day he'd make a rather fine captain.

I listened as William explained Will to me. He was overjoyed and I don't think I ever saw him this happy. I can't wait to feel what he feels and it's only in a week time.


	8. Chapter 8

ELIZABETHS POV

"William time to wake up!" I shouted running into his room. He sat up from his slumber sleepy eyed but wide awake. "Okay I'm up!" He smiled and jumped out of bed.

Today was the day! The day I had been waiting for for ten years exactly today! I was up at the crack of dawn getting dressed and preparing the house For Wills homecoming. But God was I nervous...

It was nearly sun rise when William and I left Shipwreck cove to leave for the island. I held on to his hand swaying it back and forth as we made our way to the docks. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!" We sang. Since it was just the two of us we didn't want to bring a whole crew along so we just took a smaller vessel. This journey was going to feel like a century but it was only a few hours till my love returned.

WILLS POV

"Can't this ship go any faster" I moaned looking out onto the horizon. "Son be patient, we cant rush a sun rise anyways" Bootstrap patted his son on the back. "I've been patient for ten years!" I slouched onto the railing of the ghost ship. "I know" Bootstrap grinned leaving his son alone.

I pulled out the letter Elizabeth had written and retread it over and over again. "Elizabeth" I mouthed picturing her face. Just a few more hours but bloody hell it felt like a century!

Finally the green flash! And I was back! The ship began to advance towards the island. I ran up on the starboard side and jumped onto a piece of rope watching as we came closer. I could barely make out two figures on the hill. My family.

I walked down onto the deck and called my crew. "It's been a pleasure sailing with you! I hope your services pay off in the long run to make it to the other side happy. Your fine bunch of men and I wish you the best. Aye" I finished and took one more glimpse at my crew. "Long live Captain Turner!" Shouted Bootstrap. "Aye!" Replied the crew.

I went to Bootstrap "you promise to return in a week" "promise, now go meet your family" he smiled nudging me forward. "Aye" I grinned and with that I used my teleporting power for the last time.

I landed on the beach, barely in the shoreline. I looked around to see where my wife and son might be when suddenly.

ELIZABETHS POV

The green flash went off finale. After ten years Will was back! "Come on William!" I cheered running down the cliff back to the shore. William tried to keep up sprinting after me but I couldn't seem to wait for him. I had a passion burning for my husband since the day he left me and I was eager to restore it. I finale made it to shore and there he was, "Will" I gasped for air. It was really him.

I began sprinting towards him and then I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I jumped In to his arms hugging him tightly never wanting to let go. "Elizabeth" he whispered caressing my back. "I'm home" he reassured. "I love you" I cried tears streaming from my eyes. Will pulled away and with his thumbs whipped away my tears "and I love you" he smiled kissing me. I yearned for his touch for so long. His tongue caressed my lower lip and I gladly replied. Until I realized... William.

I pulled away my arms extended from him. And watched as Will had a face of disappointment and confusion. It kind of made me chuckle, I had missed that face. I leaned in and whispered into his ear "we'll save it for the bedroom, I think your son wants to see you" I giggled jumping down from his hold. Almost ten feet away William stood on the beach writing something in the sand. "What's this" Will asked sitting down next to his spitting image.

I stepped away to get a better image of what William had wrote "welcome home Father!" Was spelled out across the sand. I watched as the two connected. I couldn't wait for William to meet his father and this was only there second meeting but right now you would have thought he'd known him his whole life.

"Shall we set sail?" I asked walking up to my two men. "Aye!" William cheered running to the boat across the beach. "He is an amazing boy" Will wrapped his arm around me. "He reminds me a whole lot of you" I giggled leaning into his embrace. "So where's our heading?" Will asked. "Shipwreck cove" I answered. At first he seemed puzzled. "I would have thought you returned to Port Royal?" He said. "Oh no, too many memories of us growing up and my father but mostly you. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Plus we are pirates I don't think we'd get along well with the British navy" I chuckled.

"Do you have the chest?" He whispered his head tilted down. I stopped in our tracks and looked at Will. "Of corse, it's very much safe but it's back at home. I didn't want anything happening to it on the way here." I smiled reassuring and placed my hand where is heart would have been remembering the nasty scar that left it's place. "It's safe" I said again pulling Will into another kiss. "Now come one William is pretty eager to show you our home" I smiled leading him to the boat.


	9. Chapter 9

WILLS POV

The sun had gone up for the night as I turned the wheel heading for Shipwreck cove. I watched as Elizabeth and my son sat on the deck looking up at the stars. But soon enough William fell asleep.

I was back with my family what else could I ever want. "You can go rest, I'll take the wheel" soft words whispered. I turned to see my sneaky wife somehow had managed to creep up behind me. "I don't need sleep, you go ahead and rest" I smiled kissing her forehead. "Will" she mumbled. "Elizabeth go rest" "I can hardly sleep, your back now" she whispered. "I know, but you look tired. It's the least I can do" "fine" she hummed lightly dragging her feet to the deck.

I didn't know how to tell her but my heart had not returned to my body yet. I thought after all these years it would just magically go back in after my duty was up but it had yet to do so. So even if Elizabeth did take the wheel I wouldn't be able to sleep. For a dead man doesn't need slumber.

Nearly three hours later we docked in Shipwreck cove. The fortes was empty due to it being the middle of the night. But it was rather strange unlike Tortuga there where no drunken pirates roaming around for the next prostitute. This was only my first time here though. For I was with Cutler Beckett when ever the Brethren Court gathered and Elizabeth was declared Pirate king.

I docked the boat and walked to the deck. Elizabeth was just sitting up from her slumber. "I didn't mean to wake you" I whispered. "You didn't" she smiled making her way up on her feet. I picked up William and put him on my back carrying him off the ship. The cove was lit all over with lanterns. Elizabeth strutted across the bridges leading me to where she had been staying. Until we came across a building that looked very much like a ship but was permanently stuck down. "This is it" Elizabeth smiled unlocking the door.

The home was quite different then the one Elizabeth grew up in in Port Royal. But still had a classy sophisticated look to it. She ran into a room and came out with some candles lighting the room. "Here I'll show you to Williams room" she hushed showing me up the stairs to the boys quarters. It was the first room on the right. It was a fair size and had a bed and a desk inside. I walked in and placed the boy down underneath the covers and quietly walked out along with Elizabeth. But before the door shut I saw some of the drawings on Williams desk. They where of pirates and adventures, but one particularly brought me to attention. It was Bootstrap and I on the Dutchmen.

Elizabeth softly closed the door and showed me to the other side of the house. She then opened a door and stepped inside. "This is our bedroom" she smiled. It had a king size bed with two swords above the bed frame with then some drawers across the room. I watched as Elizabeth scurried across the room to another door, the closet. I walked behind her and looked in to see what in particular she was doing. She moved around some maps and treasure from past adventures until she pulled out a small black chest, the chest.

"You kept it safe" I whispered. "Of corse I did" she smiled lovingly handing me the chest. "Nobody knows I had it, not even William" I kissed her forehead and pulled the key off of the leather string around my neck. "Elizabeth it's still in the chest" I explained. "What, you mean it's still in that chest. Not your own?" Her eyes narrowed. "Yes" I answered. "But your not on the Dutchmen and your duty is up. It's supposed to be in your chest" she panicked. "I think I know how Calypso wants me to put it back in" I shuddered. "No Will, that's impossible" she hushed. "It's the only way" I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up to see Elizabeth missing from our room. I sat up and looked around but she was nonexistent. I went to one of the drawers Elizabeth had left me for and quickly got dressed. I dashed down the stairs to find Elizabeth in the kitchen. Taking a deep breathe I walked to her side wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Well good morning " she giggled continuing her cooking. "Good morning " I whispered kissing her shoulder. "Where's William?" I asked. "He's outside, probably with Captain Teague" she explained.

"Captain Teague?" "Yes, William is very interested with the code and such. He sometimes attends my meetings just for pleasure" she chuckled. Suddenly the door flung open, "mum is breakfast ready?" Asked the boy stepping into the house. "About ready" Elizabeth confirmed. I disbanded from her and helped William set the table as Elizabeth brought the food over.

The breakfast consisted of eggs, sausage, bread, baked beans and mushrooms. A traditional English breakfast. I haven't eaten an actual meal since I left Port Royal to find Jacks compass!

After breakfast William went down to the port as Elizabeth and I finished our discussion from the night before. "Can't we just call Calypso and she just put your heart in herself! Will this is madness!" Elizabeth paced back in forth. "Elizabeth I know what to do" I explained pulling out the knife my father had used to remove my heart. Elizabeth immediately took the knife from me and put it behind her back.

"Will this could really injury you, I can't loose you again. Please" she begged. "We'll find another way, just please hold on. Please"

I looked at my wife as tears began to stream down her now bright red checks. "Okay" I whispered whipping the tears away from her face. "You promise?" "I promise" and we sealed that promise with a kiss.

I stepped outside of the house and looked out at the sea. "Calypso I call upon you" I stated. The clouds began to turn as the sky turned to a grey color. The wind picked up and the ships in the harbor rocked. "William Tur'nah" spoke the goddess.

I opened my eyes to a deserted beach in the middle of know where! "Where am I" I spat. "You are in your subconscious" she explained advancing towards me. "What do ye want Captain Tur'nah" she smiled. "I want to know why my heart hasn't returned to my body! My duty is up" I stated. "Ahh tisk tisk tisk" she pierced her lips. "Your heart William Tur'nah can be put back in but theres dept to be repaid" she grinned.

"I did pay my dept! My duty on the Dutchmen for ten years! You said if Elizabeth stayed Faithful for ten years then I could stay free from my duty. And Elizabeth stayed faithful!" I shouted. "Yes as it would seem, but you still have a touch of destiny" she hummed "not this again" I moaned. "How do I get my heart back in my body"

"You have two options cap'n eitha you cut open your chest and place the heart in, but you might die of loosin too much of he blood once it's restored." "And the other option" "I place it in me self" she grinned. "And?" I questioned. "Elizabeth looses her memory of everything in the past ten years" she explained.

"What kind of bargain is this!" I shouted. "So one I loose my family and the other Elizabeth looses her memory of our son and I and all that's happened!"

"Yes" the goddess smiled. "You sea Witch! Neither are fair!" I spat. "But you see William Tur'nah all you need to do is make her remember, which will it be" she smiled tapping her fingers together.

I looked up at the goddess and she grinned. "I see, it's done" then the fog arose.


	11. Chapter 11

"Father are you alright?" My sons voice echoed in my head. My body felt like it was shaking and I woke to find myself laying down on the porch steps looking up at my son. "Father are you all right?" He asked again. "Yes I'm fine" I sat up and looked around. I was back in Shipwreck Cove, alive. "Oh dear God what have I done" I cried placing my hands on my face.

"Elizabeth" I whispered I quickly stood from the steps. "William where's your mother?" I asked. "She's in side, why?" He asked. I quickly raced towards the door and ran inside. "Elizabeth!" I yelled looking around the house.

"Oh Will" she gasped running towards me. I grabbed her petite figure and kissed her. "You remember me" I smiled. Elizabeth backed away and placed her fingers atop her lips. " that wasn't very proper" she giggled teasingly "Why wouldn't I remember you?" She asked. "I had this horrible dream where Calypso made me choose between me leaving you and William and-" "who's William?" She asked. "Oh no" I frowned.

"Mother don't you remember me?" William asked stepping into the house. "Mother? Who are you?" Elizabeth gasped backing away. "Will who is this boy?" She yelled. "Elizabeth calm down let me explain. William go get Jack" I stated as our son ran out the house to retrieve Jack. "Jack Sparrow the pirate! What does he have to do with this!" She yelled. I stepped closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "I'll explain but you promise not to freak out or run away" I whispered.

"I guess so" she shrugged confused. I walked upstairs and lead her to our bedroom. "Will where are we?" She asked. "Elizabeth this is your home, our home" I explained softly. "What?" She gasped. "Ten years ago while fighting Cutler Becket and The Flying Dutchmen we wedded on the Black Pearl, Jacks ship. Do you remember Jacks ship?" I asked. "Yes" she nodded her head.

"Durning the war Davy Jones stabbed my heart, killing me. But Jack gave me Davy Jones heart to stab it, killing Davy Jones. Giving me the job of Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. You understand" "briefly" she nodded.

"Anyways I was given one day on land which I spent with you, my wife." I smiled. "Wait did we-" "yes, and that boy he is your son" I smiled nodding my head. "Oh" Elizabeth blushed. "After the one day I had to start my duty of being Captain and ferrying souls to the other side for ten years. After ten years I would be able to return for my one day on land. But if you stayed faithful for ten years then I would be able to stay" I explained caressing her hand. "Did I" she whispered hurt in her eyes. "Yes you did" I kissed her hand "I then returned and we live here in Shipwreck cove where you serve your duty of Pirate king, and where you have raised William" I smiled. "I don't remember any of this Will" she sighed.

"Let me help you remember. What do you remember now?" I asked. "I remember my fathers passing, I do remember the war and us getting married but that's it." She frowned. "It's alright we'll fix all this" I smiled reassuringly. "Okay?" "okay."

AUTHORS NOTE-

A little TFIOS humor there, lol. Anyways I will have one more chapter to this story and then it's over! Sadly.:(

But I will be making another story thats linked onto it called, "after the dept was paid". So keep an eye out for it! I will be gone tomorrow so I will most likely post the last chapter later tonight and have PART 2 of this series in by Tuesday! Thanks so much! And what do you think so far?


	12. Chapter 12

ELIZABETHS POV

"Elizabeth" echoed a feminine voice. "Hello?" I sat up in a white room and roamed freely looking for the person who called my name. Suddenly a woman appeared, she was gorgeous. "You've grown up so beautifully Elizabeth, and I'm so proud of you" the woman smiled hugging me. "Who are you?" I asked standing stiff.

The woman pulled away and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I'm your mother" she smiled. "My mother?" I gasped. My mother had passed away years ago in child brith. This was my first time meeting her.

"Yes my dear" she smiled. "I know your having a tough time remembering" she whispered. "Yes and I feel so awful! How can I not remember my son!" I cried. "It's alright, I'm going to help you" she smiled. "Really?" I gasped.

"Yes Lizzie, of corse I am your mother!" She teased,and I laughed along. "How did I loose my memory?" I asked. "Well dear you might not remember but when Will returned for some reason his heart had not returned to his body. So Calypso forced him to make a deal so his heart would be returned. Either he leave you and your son forever or you loose your memory of the past ten years. That was the best choice he could think of. You understand?" She asked. I nodded my head "I do, I don't think I'd be able to survive loosing him a second time" "exactly" my mother hummed.

"When you wake up, all of your memory will be restored. You understand?" She smiled. "I do" I answered. "Now my dear your being to wake from your slumber, I love you" she hugged me and disappeared. "I love you too!" I shouted. I then closed my eyes as my body began to wake up.

"Good morning my gorgeous wife" Will hummed. "Will?" I sat up in my bed to see Will sitting in a chair next to me. "Yes" he asked. "I, I remember!" I shouted. "Really Lizzie?" He asked. "I do!" I smiled and Will wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "I'm sorry Elizabeth" he murmured. I pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I know why you did it" I smiled placing my hand over his heart that had been restored to his body. "I love you Will" i whispered. "I love you Elizabeth" he smiled kissing me once more.

A knock came from the bedroom door. "Father?" A soft voice echoed, it was William. "Mummy are you feeling better?" He asked shaking. "I am very much" I smiled hugging the boy. "Your my son" I kissed his head as he then helped me up from my bed. "William can you go tell Captain Teague that I'll be running late for the meeting?" I explained as William exited Wills and I bedroom to the living room below.

"Come here " I smiled seducingly. Will slowly walked towards me confused for my actions. " what has gotten into you" he chuckled. "As you already know you've been back for a few days and we have not finished what we started on that beach " I grinned. Will was speechless at first. "I'll close the windows"

THE END

*****for part 2 of the story check back in a few days, the story will be called "after the dept was paid"*****

Also I'd like to thank the two readers that helped me finish this story! I've loved reading your comments and thanks so much for continuing to read the story! Gracie-s-Jar-Of-Dirt and Zade12! Thanks so much!

ALSO check out my new story called "the curse" it's sorta like this one but a little different here's the summary... ㈟5㈟5㈟5

What if Will had to come back every ten years to see Elizabeth instead of returning home after his first ten years? This is what would happen. (Including perspectives on there children)


End file.
